politiskfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Demokrati
Demokrati (av gresk, demos, folk og kratos, makt) er en styreform som baserer seg på at folket bestemmer hva slags politikk som skal føres. Ordet betyr folkestyre. Vanligvis benyttes begrepet i en noe snevrere betydning, der det betegner et system som det man har i de fleste vestlige land i dag, der folket stemmer inn representanter i en riksforsamling samtidig som man har visse grunnleggende rettigheter i form av ytringsfrihet, eiendomsrett, politisk frihet og likestilling. Dette kalles også et liberalt demokrati. Demokratiets opprinnelse Solon blir regnet som demokratiets oppfinner. Han virket som statsmann og poet i Athen rundt år 600-500 før Kristus. Før dette ble Athen styrt av menn fra ledende slekter i lavlandet. På Solon sin tid var vilkårene modne for en ny maktfordeling. Athen hadde på denne tiden 5 samfunnsklasser. Øverst var pentakosiomedimnoi (de som hadde gårder som kunne produsere 500 mål med korn eller produkter av lignende størrelse) og hippeis (de som hadde råd til hester og kavaleriutstyr). Under disse to overklassene var det så to mellomklasser: zeugitai (de som hadde råd til våpen, og således kunne delta i i infanteriet) og thetes (som ikke hadde råd til dette). Disse to mellomklassene gikk under fellesbetegnelsen «demos» (folket). Under disse 4 klassene kom slavene. Solon uttalte om demokratiet: «Jeg gav til demos så mye privilegier som var nødvendig for dem, slik at de ikke ble fratatt sin ære, eller forsøkte å ta mer etter den...» «...demos følger best lederne sine når de ikke er drevet av vold og ikke får for frie tømmer...» Ut fra dette forstår vi at følelsen av en viss innflytelse var viktigere enn en reell maktfordeling, slik vi i dag tenker med begrepet. Marx beskriver derfor demokrati som en form for diktatur, siden det fortsatt er de øvre samfunnsklasser som reelt sitter med makten. Marxister hevder at dette også er en korrekt beskrivelse av dagens demokratiske stater, siden vanlige arbeidere i realiteten har svært begrenset makt. De henviser også til erfaringer med kupp i land som blant annet Chile og det mislykkede kuppet i Venezuela i år 2002, hvor demokratisk valgte regjeringer har gått inn for å erstatte kapitalismen med sosialisme. Ulike demokratibegreper Det finnes forskjellige definisjoner og inndelinger for politisk demokrati. Et demokratisk ideal der alle voksne er aktivt involvert i beslutningsprosessen, er sammenlignet av den amerikanske statsviteren Robert A. DahlDahl, Robert A. Dilemmas of Pluralist Democracy. Autonomy vs. Control New Haven: Yale University Press 1982: *Beslutningsjevnlikhet: Hensikten til hver og en har samme tyngde når man skal fatte kollektive beslutninger. *Effektivt deltagende: Under hele beslutningsprosessen har hver og en like store muligheter til å uttrykke sine ønskemål *Opplyst forståelse: Hver og en skal få tilstrekkelig med tid til å sette seg inn i de spørsmål som skal besluttes *Kontroll over dagsorden: Folket bestemmer selv hvilke spørsmål som skal eller ikke skal besluttes gjennom kollektiv beslutningsdyktighet *Inklusjon: Med folket menes alle voksne som lyder lovene, ikke barn eller gjennomreisende Som man ser, er prinsippene om medborgerskap og lovlydighet (inklusjon) viktig i Dahls kriterier. Gjennom en stor del av demokratiets historie var det bare menn, ikke kvinner, som ble betraktet som fullverdige medborgere — og tilsvarende har aldri slaver hatt borgerlige rettigheter. Barn bruker heller ikke tilkjennes alle medborgerlige rettigheter. En mer generell beskrivning er formulert av filosofen Karl Popper. Ifølge Popper skilles et demokratisk samfunn fra et ikke-demokratisk (Popper anvender termen «tyranni») ved at det tilbyr midler som de styrte kan avsette de styrende med, og at denne ordning ikke uten videre kan settes ut av spill.Popper, Karl R. Popper i urval. Thales 1997. Sid. 347. (Även i kap. 7 i Det öppna samhället och dess fiender, Akademilitteratur, 1980-1981). Former for demokrati Den opprinnelige form for demokrati var direkte demokrati, hvor beslutningene ble tatt direkte av folket. Denne form for demokrati kjennes stadig i form av bindende folkeavstemninger. Et problem med direkte demokrati er at folkestemningen kan være meget følsom overfor enkeltsaker, og derved kan beslutningene virke meget vilkårlige. Det er også svært ressurskrevende å holde avstemninger i alle saker: Valg må organiseres, og hele befolkningen informeres om hva det er de stemmer over. For å løse dette problemet, samt av hensyn til det upraktiske ved en forsamling av alle borgere i samfunn, som er vesentlig større og mer spredte enn den gamle atenske bystat, er representativt demokrati i dag det mest utbredte. I et representativt demokrati velger borgerne et mindre antall folk til å representere seg, og disse representanter tar så beslutningene på borgernes vegne. Den utbredte bruk av meningsmålinger og fokusgrupper ses av noen som en trussel mot de fortrinn med hensyn til stabilitet, som det representative demokrati gir i forhold til det direkte demokrati. Da politikere ikke kan forventes å være helt upåvirket av folkestemningen, forventes det at et moderne samfunn supplerer og begrenser demokratiet med en rettsstat. I en rettsstat er det oppstilt en rekke prosedyrer som skal følges i forbindelse med avgjørelser, og disse prosedyrer er forholdsvis vanskelig å endre. Det er med til å sikre den enkelte borger mot å bli offer for vilkårlige og midlertidige folkestemninger. I noen diskusjoner blir selve demokratibegrepet utvidet til også å omfatte de begrensninger, som er innebygget i rettsstatsbegrepet. Demokrati som fredsskaper Immanuel Kant påpekte at demokratier ikke slåss mot hverandre, men på hans tid fantes det så få demokratier at denne påstanden vanskelig kunne etterprøves. Imidlertid sloss ikke demokratier mot hverandre verken i første eller andre verdenskrig. Demokratisk styresett ser ut til å legge føringer på beslutningstakerne som gjør det vanskeligere for dem å gripe til vold som løsning på konflikter. Et omdiskutert grensetilfelle så man da Stalin la press på vestmaktene for å få dem til erklære Finland krig. I motsetning til USA gav Storbritannia etter for presset, og var formelt i krig med Finland i flere år, men noen krigshandling fant aldri sted. Se også * Styreform * Direkte demokrati * Representativt demokrati * Kirkedemokrati